After the Vendetta
by LivEl.lover
Summary: Story after the vendetta. VEVbig romance. more chapters to come... I suck at summarys...V comes back from the dead to a new life filled with love and challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: My first fanfic so please be nice. I just watched this movie with my parents and loved it. More chapters will follow... Rated T and little M

The sounds of the building of choice being blow up seemed to drown out Evey's thoughts as she walked away from Finch to head to the Shadow gallery. It seemed like she was on autopilot as she walked into the home that was now hers. Nothing seemed to matter anymore after watching the one you love die in your arms. Entering the main room she was greeted with the sound music coming from the jukebox pulling her from her thoughts. She looked at it tilting her head like the way V always did. That was when she felt that someone else was in the gallery.

She slowly turned to look down every hallway but found nothing out of the ordinary. Making her way back to the jukebox, she stopped in her tracks. For standing slightly bet over the jukebox was V still in his cape and hat. It seemed like Evey forgot to breathe as she stood frozen behind him.

"V?" She asked in a shaky disbelieving voice as she took a step closer to him. He turned slowly letting the eyes of his mask fall on her. She could see the blood trailing down his body onto the floor. He made a move towards her but instead fell to the ground and into her awaiting arms.

"V! V! V answer me. Come one V don't do this to me again." She started to say as she tried to get her masked love to talk to her and to give her hope that he was still alive. For a minute she thought she was in a nightmare as the bleeding V in her arms didn't respond. After a few minutes of shaking him and trying to find his wounds he grasped her shoulders and held himself against her chest like a little child holding onto his mother.

"I… I missed…you." He rasped out into her hair. She silently started to cry as she held him. He was alive.

* * *

After getting V into his bed she went into one of the bathrooms in search of a first aid kit, only to come back a minute later to find V trying to sit up in his bed.

"V don't try and get up." She said sternly as she came to the side of the bed and gently pushed him so he was laying flat on the bed.

"Evey… I can do it myself…Don't bother." He said as she started get the supplies out.

"Nonsense, now just sit back and let me take care of you." He was about to protest but he was startled when she started to undo his vest.

"Evey…Don't!" He rasped out as he grasped her hands with his gloved ones.

"V, I have to treat your wounds. Now stop throwing such a fuss and let me help you." She was giving him anytime to argue as she quickly undid his vest and pulled it of his shoulders along with his cape and hat. After a few more failed attempts to get Evey to let V dress his own wounds, she started to slowly take of his gray shirt. He let a groan escape his lips as he turned his head away knowing what her expression would be after seeing his burned and scared chest.

He just heard a gasp from her as she looked at evidence of the torture the fire had on his body. She slowly laid her hands on his chest and herd a sharp intake of breathe come from behind the mask. Trying not to cry at the damage to his body she started to aid to the gun wounds. There was one in his right shoulder, two right under the collarbone and one on his hip. After attending to the chest wounds she saw that there was one on his thigh.

"V?" She asked as she looked up to the masked face. He had been silently praying that she would hurry up and get it over with. He looked at her face through the mask wondering if she was going to leave after she was done.

"Yes?"

"I…um… need to take of your pants so I can treat your thigh. Are you doing ok? Do I need to get you any painkillers?" she asked as he laid a hand on his bandaged chest. He took a quick intake of breathe at the feeling of her hand on his chest. Making what she said turn into Jell-O in his ears. Evey, his only love, was sitting there looking at his horrible scars but her face didn't show any emotion that she was discussed by him. After he didn't answer she started to undo his pants and pull the off before he could protest. There he was with only his underwear on laying flat on his back on his bed.(Heh...heh.)

"Evey…please…I don't want you to leave." He said as he tried to pry her hands from his body.

"V I need to tend to your leg wound. You can barely sit up let alone tend to your injures...V I'm not going to leave just because you look different. To me you're the most beautiful man that I know and I haven't even seen your face." She said as she grabbed the side of his face putting her forehead against his. "V I love you. Now sit tight and let me get you squared away." She said forcefully push he back onto the bed and went to work. As her hands worked on bandaging his thigh V was trying to not think of where her hands were. His body felt like it was on fire again as he willed his body not to show the effect she had on him. She was trying with all her might not to let her eyes wonder to his mid section. Hearing his shallow breathing coming from behind his mask, she started to wonder if she was hurting him until she noticed a slight bulge in his underwear. She inwardly gasped not wanting to give V the wrong impression. She turned back to his thigh trying to ignore his body's reaction to her hands. Finally finished with the thigh injury she looked up at the guy fawks mask.

"V are you... asleep?" she asked in a silent voice hoping that he was, not knowing what her reaction would be if he addressed his bodies behavior. His even breathing answered her. She smiled and pulled a blanket over him and quietly left his room.

Hearing the door shut behind her he let out a sigh. He in fact was still very awake and very, to his horror, aroused. He could still feel her hands on his thighs in his mind. It took every muscle in his body to slow down his breathing to give her the impression that he was asleep. After she took notice of his arousal he was sure she was going to slap him. But instead her face burned red and she tried to ignore it. That startled him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

V strangely felt like he had just been hit by a truck. He opened his eyes to find the feeling of the mask still on his face. He felt a little better knowing that Evey didn't take of his mask, instead leaving him the choice of when to reveal that part of him to her. But he had to struggle with himself not to be angry with her after she literly stripped him of his clothers, even after he asked her not to.

Hearing her enter the bed room made the angry thoughts disappear and bring a small smile to his lips. Then the thought that she was just going to leave after seeing his scarred body came to his mind. He felt panic well up in his chest making it hard to breathe.

She however didn't know that he was awake. Coming calmly to the right side of the bed he was on, she slowly lowered herself so she was lying down beside him.

Just hearing him breathe beside her made her heart swell with joy. He was alive and with her again. She wanted to just lie next to him all day but she knew that if he awoke next to her it would be most uncomfortable for them both. After a few minutes she moved into a sitting position next to him, with a sigh and started to get up when his hand reached out and grasped her arm. A startled gasp arouse from her lips as she turned to find the masked face looking up at her.

"You don't have to go." He said in a quiet voice.

"V… I…but you am injured. I shouldn't' move you around to much."

"All you have to do is lie next to me." He said with a slight chuckle.

"…um…I…fine." She said with a blush. She sounded a little defeated as she answered him. She knew in her mind that she was going into dangerous territory but her heart said take a chance. She slowly nestled against him, gathering the courage she put her hand on his chest. She heard a sigh of contempt escape the mask.

He was very surprised when she lay next to him. As she pushed her body up against his side he felt the building fire in his body again. He inched his arm around her small form and pulled her tighter against him, ignoring his bodies protest. He let a sigh come from his lips as he decided was in heaven.

"V?"

"Hmm?"

"How… I mean how are you still… alive. I mean after what happened. I saw you die!" She said as the tears threatened to fall again. Just the thought of him dead in her arms brought her to tears.

"Honestly? I don't know. One moment I was in your arms ready for death and then I was on the ground near the train tracks covered in rubble." He said noticing her eyes start to water. "I'm sorry." He said not knowing what he was apologizing for, but it seemed like the right thing to say at the time.

"I know." She finally said as she snuggled even father into his chest.

* * *

After a few hours of just listening to V breathe Evey decided to start lunch. Slowly getting up she quietly pulled out of his embrace. He groaned at the sudden lack of warmth at his side.

"Evey? What's wrong?" He said in a tired voice. Apparently he had fallen asleep. He struggled into a sitting position.

"I'm going to go make lunch. What would you like?" She asked as she turned back to look at him. She let out a gasp as she turned into his chest. He had made his way quietly across the room to stand right beside her. She silently praised herself for putting some pajama pants on him. He didn't even seem to notice the lack of his shirt as he stood next to her.

"I would very much like it if you would let me cook for you." He said as he brushed past her. The least her could do while he was in her care was to cook for them.

"But V you really shouldn't be out of bed…V? V get back into bed!" She yelled running after his disappearing form. He sharply turned around into her grabbing her and pulling her against him.

"In case you didn't know I enjoy cooking and besides it's good for me to get out of bed. After we eat I will be glad to lay down on the couch with you to watch any movie you want." He said as he let go of her.

"But…V… You… any movie I want?" she asked hearing his groaned out reply of yes come from the kitchen. She finally let him cook as she walked over to the movie rack beside the TV 'Chick flicks here I come' she thought.

**Sorry short chapter. I'm having a little trouble getting it started. Hope you like it so far. More chapters to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** **Thanks for the reviews. I'm still trying to make it so that the up coming chapters are longer**.

Ch. 3

After watching the third chick flick that night Evey finally fell asleep. The thing is she fell asleep on V. As he was watching the ending of the titanic he started to notice the he was trapped there on the couch with Evey on his chest. Even the slightest move would wake her up. While trying to find an escape route V felt a little too exposed. Even if he did put on his silk pajama shirt and pants he still felt as if he was laying there naked. Finally deciding that the only way to get up was to wake her. He slowly started to push her up as he wriggled out from under her, but Evey's arms encircled his waste and pulled tighter against him. He let out a small groan of frustration as he was trying not to panic at his lack in clothing. Earlier it hadn't bothered him that he was in his skin like clothing, but that was when he was half drugged and was suffering from blood loss. As if on Q the bullet wounds on his chest started to sting.

"Ungh." He struggled not to moan in pain as Evey pushed her body farther into his. After a few minutes the sting turned into sharp pain.

"E…Evey?" He gasped out as he started to shake her.

"Hnh? V what's (yawn) wrong? Is it mourning?"

"Yes it is love." He said while trying to even his breathing, which wasn't very easy. He figured that during the night Evey might have accidentally pulled out some of his stitches on one of the bullet grazes. "And unless you want breakfast I might need to be released." He said as she slowly started to get up. Moving into a sitting position next to her, he silently noticed that he was bleeding, and badly. Slowly moving to area away from her gaze he got up.

As V was heading to make breakfast Evey noticed two things his slight limp and that her shirt was wet. Looking down at her white night gown she let out a gasp. On her shirt was a very big blood stain. She quickly got up and made her way over to V faster then she thought possible.

"V! V come here!" She yelled as she came up behind him in panic. V turned to look at her. Looking at his stained shirt confirmed her suspicions.

"V your hurt." She said as she went to lift his shirt over his head, but he just moved out of her grasp.

"It's no big deal. I was planning on dealing with it before breakfast."

"Like hell. Now take of your shirt while I get the first aid kit." She said leaving the V in the Kitchen. As she disappeared into the one of the many rooms he started to curse the fates. He was planning on not letting her see that he was injured yet again, knowing that he would have to show his scars to her again. When she got back she took notice that he hadn't moved since she left.

"V? V take off your shirt so I can fix whatever's wrong with you this time." She said as she set the kit on the table frustrated that he didn't just ask for her help, not that he ever did. But for some reason she thought they got past that.

"No Evey let me treat it later." He said in a stern voice.

"But… you're bleeding."

"I am quite aware of that thank you. If it would make you feel better I will go do it right now, but first I need you to give me the kit." He said holding out his hand for it. She looked at his gloved hand then his masked face.

"No." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Evey…" he threatened.

"What are you going to do?" She said back at him standing her ground.

"Evey. You have already seen me at my weakest. I do not wish to portray that image to you again." He said very serious as he advanced towards her.

"V… Let me help you. In case you didn't know that is what people do when they are in love. They take care of each other." She said as she moved the kit out of his reach.

"Evey. For the last time give me the kit." He said ignoring her comment.

"V…"

"EVEY! This is very childish now give me the kit!" He yelled at her. He didn't know why he was so angry or what possessed him to yell at her. He just yanked the kit from her hand and quickly made his way to his room slamming the door behind him.

Evey felt like she had just been slapped in the face. V had never yelled at her. Not once had he raised his voice to her, even when the time was right he was just stern and kind. She tried not to cry as she made her way to her bedroom. Once in the dim lit room she slid to floor and silently let the tears come. They had been doing so well. She knew that he was tender with his skin…condition, but after that night when she practically had to strip him to get to his injuries she thought that… '_That what?_' she asked her self. '_That he was going to just let you in after you basically tore of his clothes along with some of his defenses?_' She was actually amazed that he hadn't yelled at her sooner. After what seemed like an eternity she got up from the floor and decided that she might as well go for a walk. After changing into a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt she grabbed her coat and headed for the way out.

Once outside and on the streets Evey felt a little open, like she was naked in a crowd. The safe feeling that she got in the Shadow gallery seemed to vanish as the light of the sun hit her face. Ignoring the feeling she made her way through the people on the street.

Making her way through town she decided to stop at a book store. After being down in the shadow gallery for all those months Evey got hooked on reading. She had always liked reading but with every thing that had been going on she just didn't have time to read. But things had changed for the better good. People weren't afraid to walk the streets anymore. They had their freedom back, and her V had given it to them. She slowly made her way around the store with a smile. Then she frowned realizing that she didn't have enough for a book but just enough for a news paper, which reminded her to look in the ads for a job. Silently wondering if she was still out for arrest, she made her way out of the store with a paper under her arm.

V slowly got out of his room after fixing his bleeding side. He made his way through the hallway leading to the main room. He noticed one thing Evey wasn't there,

"Evey? Evey?" he called into the hallways. After looking through the whole house he slumped to the floor. His chest tight with despair, with only one thought going through his mind, '_She left_.' Tears rolled down his mask. '_She's gone. I knew, I just knew it was too good to be true. So she finally saw the monster in me? Sooner or later I knew it was going to happen_.' he thought as he sat on the floor leaning against the back of the chair to the piano. He laid his head in his hands and wept.

Making her way through the town made Evey fell better. As she walked through the park she saw little kids playing. Making her way over to a bench she sat and pulled her coat tighter to her to keep herself warm. '_I wonder if V has ever just walked through the community that he fought for. I could just see it now, V's in his cloak and hat heading down to the bakery._' She laughed to herself as she started to read the paper with the image of V buying bread at some bakery in her mind.

Silently sitting in a car on the side of the street next to a park was a man, with a pair of binoculars in hand. Through the shadow of his hood he slightly smiled. He brought up a walky-talky to his scarred lips and talked into it.

"I have her in my sight." The hooded figure said into it with a toneless voice.

"Good. Creedy will be very pleased…Go ahead and…scare her, if you know what I mean. And remember we want her alive" Came a cracked reply…

"Yes sir…" The man said as he put down the walky-talky in the passenger seat and picked up the knife that was in the glove box. Putting it in his coat pocket next to his tazergun he made his way out of the car and headed for his victim as she started to read her newspaper.

**Author**- **I'm so mean; this one had to be a Cliff hanger! Sorry! I will try to make the next chapter longer and more exciting so please keep reading. Also thanks for the advice, if there is any other problems please let me know. Thanks!**


	4. AN

Author's Note: Sorry if I haven't updated but I'm going to be gone for a week at Volley Ball camp. I will try and write a couple more chapters right away when I get back.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I kind of fell out of this story, but Im trying to write a few more chapters. First im going to watch the movie over and review where I left off. Just giving those who want this story to continue a heads up.


End file.
